1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to static gaskets of the type for perfecting a gas or liquid seal between two opposing surfaces, and more particularly toward a modular gasket assembly which is readily adaptable from one application configuration to the next or from one design revision to the next in a product development sequence.
2. Related Art
Static gasket assemblies are used when any two opposing surfaces must be brought together with a liquid or gas tight seal. In the example of an internal combustion engine, such gasket assemblies are used in many locations, including between the cylinder head and cylinder block. Specialized sealing elements of the cylinder head gasket surround the combustion chambers, and other specialized sealing elements are disposed around oil flow passages, coolant flow passages, and the like. Other gasket applications for engines, such as intake manifolds, exhaust manifolds, water pumps and oil pans, also require specialized sealing elements configured to meet the intended application.
A gasket assembly typically includes a sheet-like gasket body, or carrier, made of resilient metal, rubber-fiber, or other suitable material. The carrier functions primarily as a supporting element for holding various sealing elements in precise locations aligned with features in the surfaces to be sealed. The carrier may also include holes or notches for fasteners or locating pins.
These traditional style gasket assemblies have proven to be robust and effective. However, their shortcoming lies in the manufacturing processes required to form and assemble them. Due to the inherent inefficiencies in lost time and productivity due to machine set-up, most manufacturing methods dictate running high-volume productions of any one particular style gasket assembly. To ensure that enough gaskets of any particular configuration are manufactured, a particular style gasket assembly is sometimes over-produced.
There exists a need for a gasket assembly which can be more readily adapted from one application to the next so that machine set-up time might be reduced and the burden associated with running high-volume productions of any one given gasket style can be reduced.